


Dance With Me

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALLL THE WINGSSS, Castiel is cute, Cute, Dancing, Dean is cute, Destiel - Freeform, Elvis - Freeform, Everyone is cute, FLUFFYYYY, First Kiss, I tried at least, M/M, Sam is cute, Slow Dancing, Wings, but dumb, cant help falling in love with you, castiel has healthy wings, cute wings, did I mention wings, dumb fluff, had two ideas, i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: Just a super cute oneshot with wings and dancing!Basically trash.





	Dance With Me

A thumping noise woke him up. Dean’s green eyes flicked open and his hand curled around his gun. The thumping noise came again. And he heard a grunting noise. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his robe and tied it. Grabbing his gun, he crept up the stairs. The thump came from the library. He got up there and instead of seeing an intruder he saw Cass. But Cass wasn’t Cass. Well, he was, but instead of the holy tax accountant Dean knew, there was a holy tax accountant with three sets of obsidian black wings sprouting out of his back. They were a little bent and a little singed, but they were glorious. Dean’s jaw dropped open. “Cass?” Castiel turned to look at him a little embarrassedly. “Oh, hello Dean.” Dean stared. Cass blushed. “Cass, are those, your wings?” Cass bit his lip. “Um, yes.” Dean set his gun down. “Why can I see them?” Cass looked guilty. “So you know that witch I was hunting?” Dean nodded. “The one I told you to wait for backup on?” Cass nodded. Dean sighed. “You went after her alone?” Cass nodded sheepishly. Dean groaned. “What did she do to you?” Cass frowned. “I killed her, but before she died, she shouted a spell at me, and next thing I knew, my wings were visible to humans.” He looked at Dean. “Getting here was awful. They were dragging on the ground and getting muddy, I had to pick them up and tie them up.” He sighed. “I just finished preening.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Preening?” Cass nodded. “Not like a bird does, but with my hands. It takes forever and I couldn’t get the very bases.” Dean stepped forward. “Do you want me to help you?” Dean didn’t really care what Cass needed on those wings. He just wanted to touch them. Cass blushed. “Dean, to preen for someone is very intimate thing. It is usually reserved for angels that become one.” Dean bit his lip. “Dude, if they are bothering you, I’ll fix them, otherwise, I won’t touch them.” Cass sighed. “Very well, you may preen them for me.” Dean rubbed his hands together. “Okay, tell me what to do.” Cass turned so his wings faced Dean and Dean realized what was making the thumping noise. They knocked into almost everything on the way by. “At the root of my top wings there is a small oil gland. You will need to stimulate it.” Dean made a face. Cass sighed. “Not in a weird way.” Dean shrugged. And reaching out his hands, he delved in. Cass gasped and whimpered. Dean jerked his hands away. “Did I hurt you?” Cass bit his lip. “They are very sensitive, you have to go slow.” Dean nodded and tried again, this time easing into it slowly. Cass let out a low moan. Dean gave him an inquisitive glance. Cass smiled. “It feels nice to have it preened, like a massage.” Dean shrugged. “Whatever, where is this oil gland?” Cass bit his lip. “At the base of my upper wings.” Dean felt along slowly until he found a little bump. He rubbed it gently and it secreted a sweet smelling oil. Almost like a lotion. It smelled heavenly, like the ocean and the forest all at once. Cass let out a muffled sigh. When Dean had coated his hands he reached out and started combing through the feathers, the ones that were bent laid flat and got a glossy sheen. He ran his fingers through them and Cass moaned softly. Emboldened, Dean straightened all the bent feathers and untangled the twisted ones. When he was done, the oil had been worked into his skin, and it was soft and warm smelling. Cass wasn’t saying anything. Dean looked at him. His face was basically in post sex mode. He was panting a little and he seemed to be coming off of some kind of high. Dean rumpled his eyebrows. “You good?” Castiel seemed to be jerked back to reality. “Of course. Its just, having your wings preened is a pleasurable experience.” Dean grinned. “They're cool. I like them.” Castiel blushed. “Really?” Dean nodded. “Of course!” Cass bit his lip. “You know, having black wings is a bad thing in heaven.” Dean looked confused. “How can that be bad? They are badass!” Castiel blushed harder. “In heaven, an angel is measured not by the goodness in his soul, but by the color of his wings. Good angels like Samandriel, or like Hannah, their wings are pure white. Those who want power, like Lucifer, Naomi, Metatron, their wings are different shades of red. The brighter the red, the deeper the thirst. And angels that care only for themselves, their wings are a gray color. Michael’s, Raphael’s, Uriel’s, Anna’s, all theirs are grey. Funny, carefree angels, their wings are gold. Gabriel is the only one of those. And the generic angel, their wings are a silvery color.” Dean looked at him. He was more interested than he cared to admit. If Sam were up, he would be fangirling over all this knowledge. But Dean wasn’t fangirling. “So what do black wings mean?” Castiel looked away now. “Black wings signify only one thing. Those are the wings of an angel destined to fall.” Dean looked at Cass. And there was a heavy silence. After a second, Dean turned and walked across the room. Pulling an Elvis record out of his pile of vinyl, he put it on the player and turned it down low. And the first strains of Can’t Help Falling In Love With You from Blue Hawaii began to play. And walking back to Castiel, he pulled him to his feet and smiled. “If you're destined to fall, we might as well fall together.” Maybe it was the sight of Cass’s wings. Maybe it was the smell of the oil. Maybe, he was finally just consumed with a burst of courage. But he tucked his hand into Cass’s waist and pulled him closer. “Dance with me.” Cass blushed and stuttered a little. “Dance with you?” Dean nodded. “Come on. Just you and me.” Cass stepped forward, his longest flight feathers trailing behind him. Dean pulled him until their hips were touching, and they swayed back and forth in the library, Dean’s robe brushing his ankles, Castiel’s wings sweeping behind them. And at one in the morning, they danced. Dean ran his fingers through the magnificent wings and Castiel shuddered a little. And when Dean caught his eye, he smiled. And Dean kissed him. He kissed him slow and sweet as the final strains crackled from the record player. And Castiel kissed him back.   
Sam found them in the morning, lying on the library floor, wrapped up in Castiel’s wings. He smiled, snapped a few pictures for the group chat—that Dean was not on, as it was called WE SHIP IT and was exclusively for discussing the one true ship—and snuck into the kitchen. There was no need to wake them. They deserved just one moment of peace.   
If only one.


End file.
